A Drawback
by Thefreakoutsideyourwindow
Summary: The congress has shut down and America is in turmoil, but just how will this affect the personification? Rated T for swears. If/When something happens in congress, I'll probably update.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: May become a two shot if something comes up.**

* * *

A Drawback

Monday 30th September 2013

**America's POV**

America didn't know why, but everywhere was just so LOUD to him as of late. Tensions were thick in the office and everybody was high strung, but he hadn't the faintest clue why.

Scrolling through apps on his iphone, he briskly made his was out of the oval office. All they were doing was spiting venom on open wounds, so why should he be there to watch? All it was going to do was put a bummer on his mood. Sighing quietly he turned right after exiting the building and made his way back into the city, a smile once again placed on his lips. Despite the current economy, people were bustling about like normal as if nothing really happened, as if they were wanting _or willing_ -a voice thought in the back of his head- the recession to go away. Their determined nature quickly put his mind to ease as he strolled into a subway branch and bought lunch.

Looking up at the clear blue sky he couldn't help but smile at the beauty of the day. People chatted happily as they rested on semi-elegant, white painted metal chairs and tables on the small outside patio. Cars and students on bikes whizzed past at alarming speeds, giving off breezes of air-which were nice he guessed _even though it was hot and smelled gross._ As America munched on his sandwich, he heard a discreet _beep_ from his phone and quickly picked it up going to his inbox.

His smile turned to a wide grin.

England it seemed, had messaged him _despite hating iphones for some reason_ asking him whether he wanted to meet up sometime. America, completely forgetting the arguments in the office, rapidly texted a reply faster than the speed of light.

_Sounds awesome dude! Come over to my place, Washington, we can go sight seeing n' stuff! See ya tomorrow-no excuses! XD_

Pressing the send button, a feeling of satisfaction bloomed in his middle, and, after contemplating just how great their day would be, he went back to his sandwich before it got too soggy from the lettuce.

* * *

Monday 30th September 2013 7pm

**England's POV**

_Honestly_ he thought to himself, squeezing past masses upon masses of people at Heathrow, _How the bloody hell did that American idiot expect him to arrive there, bang on seven the next day with no jet lag?! It was near impossible!_ Though as much as he loathe to admit, he did want to see America, even at his own inconvenience. It had been a while since they'd last properly conversed. The last big conversation they had was at the London 2012 Olympics, and it seems the lad had been a little stung by the whole British healthcare act.

Sighing inwardly to himself, he made his way to a flight attendant and bought the 8pm ticket to America, one way. Who knows how long the idiot may make him stay.

After purchasing the ticket he spent some time scrolling through the news on the iphone America made him buy. As pretty as it looked, these things broke pretty damn easily. England paused when he found an article on American politics.

_Congress on verge of shut down? Surely that can't be good for the boy._

Feeling a little bit more worried and no longer caring if the lad would want him to stay longer than he normally would, he made his way to the waiting area, and, within half an hour boarded the plane.

* * *

Tuesday October 1st 2013

**America's POV**

He had woken up early, despite feeling like utter shit. His head was pounding, his sinuses was clogged and as much as he wanted to see England again, he seriously didn't feel like it today. But that wasn't very heroic, now was it?

Groaning, America clumsily fumbled at his lego alarm clock he had received from Japan as a birthday present this year, and shut the darn thing off. Kicking off the covers he got up, he quickly showered and pulled on a pair of simple jeans and an old nirvana shirt he found. God he missed that band-even though they were a little depressing in some songs, it was still an awesome group.

As much as he loved food, breakfast didn't seem like an ordeal he didn't want to go through with quite yet and decided to skip out on it and just went to brush his teeth. Even though skipping meals was totally not cool with him, the prospect of stomach acid dissolving his teeth if he dared to eat and if the balance was disrupted, scared him out of that choice. After brushing his teeth and rinsing he looked up at the bathroom mirror.

He didn't look that bad, did he? Sure he had dark rims around his eyes- but that was totally due to waking up early right? _I really have to get out of that gamer sleeping pattern_ he added as a side note. Even though he had dried and combed his hair, it still looked a bit messy and Nantucket was drooping ever so slightly. _Sure hope we haven't hit another recession..._

Shaking his head and slapping both his cheeks at the same time, he forced himself to put up a heroic smile that he'd welcome England with, adding an epic thumbs up for effect. Once he decided it was good enough for even the grumpy Brit, he tossed on his good old bomber jacket, slipped into some original high-tops- _these things never went out of fashion!-_ And picking up his keys wallet, throwing on Texas in the process-albeit a bit haphazardly, he dashed out of the door and into his old pick-up to go and get England.

* * *

Tuesday October 1st 2013

**America's POV**

He had woken up early, despite feeling like utter shit. His head was pounding, his sinuses was clogged and as much as he wanted to see England again, he seriously didn't feel like it today. But that wasn't very heroic, now was it?

Groaning, America clumsily fumbled at his lego alarm clock he had received from Japan as a birthday present this year, and shut the darn thing off. Kicking off the covers he got up, he quickly showered and pulled on a pair of simple jeans and an old nirvana shirt he found. God he missed that band-even though they were a little depressing in some songs, it was still an awesome group.

As much as he loved food, breakfast didn't seem like an ordeal he didn't want to go through with quite yet and decided to skip out on it and just went to brush his teeth. Even though skipping meals was totally not cool with him, the prospect of stomach acid dissolving his teeth if he dared to eat and if the balance was disrupted, scared him out of that choice. After brushing his teeth and rinsing he looked up at the bathroom mirror.

He didn't look that bad, did he? Sure he had dark rims around his eyes- but that was totally due to waking up early right? _I really have to get out of that gamer sleeping pattern_ he added as a side note. Even though he had dried and combed his hair, it still looked a bit messy and Nantucket was drooping ever so slightly. _Sure hope we haven't hit another recession..._

Shaking his head and slapping both his cheeks at the same time, he forced himself to put up a heroic smile that he'd welcome England with, adding an epic thumbs up for effect. Once he decided it was good enough for even the grumpy Brit, he tossed on his good old bomber jacket, slipped into some original high-tops- _these things never went out of fashion!-_ And picking up his keys wallet, throwing on Texas in the process-albeit a bit haphazardly, he dashed out of the door and into his old pick-up to go and get England.

* * *

Tuesday October 1st 2013 5:46 am

**England POV **

If hell existed, it was on that plane. The journey for the plane itself was smooth, with no turbulence or interruptions. But as for the passengers...dear **God**. He knew Americans were loud, but sitting next to an American traveller who just wouldn't _shut up_ accompanied by a baby that wailed every time someone breathed and, on top of that, with everyone being packed in as tightly as possible-he was surprised he didn't strangle all the passengers on the plane to death.

Wearily, England made his way through customs and decided to catch some breakfast at a café - yes it was expensive but he was tired and the Lord knew he needed some tea- after which spent some time relaxing in a lounge area with a newspaper. Looking at his watch he noted the time was 6:30, America probably wouldn't be here for a while, even though he promised 7. England chuckled mildly at the thought of America sleeping in and freaking out, realising he had left him waiting. Though it seemed that was not the case this time.

"IGGY!" America hollered as he waved his arms in a manner meant for life guards for when saving people drowning at sea. Scowling, England put away the paper and made his way to the boisterous American. A simple sign would have sufficed, but somehow this was nice in a way of its own too.

"No need to be so bloody loud." England replied as he approached the American with his suitcase in tow.

Alfred, taking no notice of the previous comment, simply asked, or more seemingly demanded,

"I'll take your luggage for you!"

Scoffing, Arthur muttered under his breath that such an action was unnecessary, but smiled and thanked him none the less as they made their way to his pick-up truck.

He didn't mention what he found in the news- _as it would probably distress the boy_- but was relieved to find that he was all right.

It really was a shame that that would all change.

* * *

Tuesday 1st October 2013 11:23am

**America's POV**

America was doing pretty well, despite the fact that he was feeling awful. That was until about lunch time.

He and England had conversed in the car, caught up with recent events and decided on going to a simple park in Washington for a picnic. What England called simple was a little different to America in the cities-his expression was priceless. Yet as much as he was enjoying himself, there was a niggling feeling at the back of his head that he just couldn't get rid of.

Everything felt to heated. He had stripped himself of his jacket earlier, earning a bit of a surprised glance from the Englishman, but he had shrugged it off none-the-less. His head throbbed and felt as if it was splitting in two, but the worst thing was a sound.

It was as if somebody had taken grand central station and put it inside his head, it was deafening. It hurt to hear, it hurt to move around sound-heck- even thinking hurt. A familiar whisper soon joined the sound.

"Huh?" He asked, turning to England.

"I said, are you all right America? You've been rather quiet for the duration of the day." England responded.

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously, he replied,

"Yeah, I'm all right. Just lack of sleep is all."

England, assuming that he had stayed up late again, made a satisfied noise in his throat and stood up, brushing crumbs off of his legs. Looking at him, America tilted his head in questioning before he stood and joined him.

"There's an ice cream stall down there, and I know you love the stuff, so how about I get you one, aye?" England stated, making America almost jump for joy if it wouldn't make his head reel.

"Thanks Iggy!" He exclaimed, rushing down the steps holding Arthur's hand, hearing a 'It's England' in response, making him laugh.

However, half way down the steps he slowed considerably, but not to let England catch up to him.

Stopping, he rested his hands on his knees, bending forward as England came up in front of him, no doubt asking questions again-but he couldn't hear them.

Everything was just a loud whine, and all of the colours were too bright, even for his liking. His head was splitting in two and he tried to groan, but that would only add to the ugly mass of sound raging through his head. He felt a hand on his back, and managed to lift his head up to face England, his face morphed in worry.

America was about to respond, say something **anything** to try and mask the noise when all of the sudden it was expelled by the booming sound of a wooden mallet on a podium, and a single sentence that shook him to the core, stating,

"Congress is now shut down."

And with that, his world went black.

* * *

Tuesday 1st October 2013 11:23am

**England's POV**

The day had gone smoothly so far, It was another beautiful autumn morning- _autumn, not fall-_ and he was enjoying himself after finding out that America was all right. They had decided to go to a park, since England didn't seem to favour being trampled by a hoard of people _no surprise there_, but even that was a little bit too crowded for him. Though deciding protesting would be rude- even for a professional tsundere like him- he continued on with the idea of a park.

There was certainly a wide range of people there. Students got together to catch up on the latest events, families ate in the sunshine and warmth enjoying the last of it whilst they could, people walked their dogs, there were even tourists wandering around. _Well of course there would be tourists_ he thought, _this __**is**__ Washington after all_.

Turning to America he realised the lad had gotten rather quiet recently and was staring into space with a slightly discomforted look.

"America, lad, are you okay?" England asked concerned.

He moved back a little as America's head snapped round to face him, confused as he replied,

"Huh?"

Sighing, England reiterated,

"I said, are you all right America? You've been rather quiet for the duration of the day."

America seemed to become slightly embarrassed at this as he looked back up at the sky, rubbing his neck and laughing nervously,

"Yeah, I'm all right. Just lack of sleep is all."

England's brow furrowed. This sounded a bit like a lie...but he wouldn't push him for an answer. If it was really bad he would've at least made some move towards him, right? He decided that, and let the issue drop, even though an uneasy feeling still lingered. An idea quickly popped into his head as he stood, brushing the crumbs off his trousers that he dropped from eating scones earlier.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw America's head tilt- a little trait he never grew out of- as he stood to join him, at which England stated,

"There's an ice cream stall down there, and I know you love the stuff, so how about I get you one, aye?"

America seemed to beam at this, allowing England to relax a little as he heard a 'Thanks Iggy!' quickly retorting,

"It's England."

Earning a laugh from America as he was guided, or put more realistically, dragged down the flight of stairs. _At least he isn't feeling so bad to reject the idea of ice cream. _

The moment the thought entered his head that America was currently worse off than he was letting on, England forced himself to a skidding halt, realising America had stopped in front of him.

The said person was currently bent forward, hands on his knees, looking pale as if he was about to be sick.

Letting go of his hand and moving so that he could actually move, he walked in front of America and bent over slightly, putting a hand on his shoulder as he did so and asking,

"America, lad, are you all right?"

No response.

"America?" He tried again.

Silence.

"Alfred?"

In a flash America went from hunching over, to dead weight, almost falling atop England and near crushing him

"Bloody!-" England exclaimed as he tried to shift the mass, ignoring the nervous glances of passer-bys.

"America!" He shouted, shaking him slightly as he held him in his lap, his arm behind his back, supporting him.

"America, can you hear me?" England was beginning to panic. The last time he'd collapsed was when 9/11 struck, and he prayed something like that hadn't happened again, it practically tore the lad apart.

"Alfred!" He shouted. More people were gathering around now, and he could hear somebody calling for an ambulance, but all of his attention was directed on America, his America, his little boy.

But he didn't move or respond at all.

America had gone silent.

* * *

Monday 14th October 2013

**Arthur's POV**

He had never seen Alfred so unresponsive, and it scared him to death.

Sitting in an old and uncomfortable plastic chair, he drank in his surroundings once again.

Light entered dimly though the over-cleaned windows and practically beamed out of the luminescent hospital lights. The room was bland and foreign, the staff not bothering to add in any decoration besides a simple small wardrobe next to the bed, an overhead television that could be moved out of the way and that one old chair that Arthur was sitting in. The noticeboard outside of the secluded room hadn't been attended to in a while, notifications as old ad five years still hung on for dear life.

And in the middle of this dreaded room was America.

Tubes filled his now pale body, supplying him with 'essential nutrients' but only aided in him looking more sick. A heart monitor beeped lazily by his side, the only indication of life in this depressing place. A plastic oxygen mask was fitted on his mouth if he stopped breathing-banish the thought.

England sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, biting back tears yet again.

He had found out that congress had shut down the following day after Alfred was hospitalised. Essentially, congress was his mind. It was where decisions were made, and if that couldn't happen, he couldn't be awake and functioning. He hated to admit it, but Alfred was practically in a coma thanks to his government. And it wasn't for something stupid either. They were trying to help the country, make him better, and now look at the mess they made.

If England could help in any way, he would, he really would. But sitting at Alfred's bedside, waiting for time to pass on, hoping and praying he would wake up only showed how helpless he truly was.

The park they were in, and all national monuments had been closed, but tourists still attended them.

_Stubborn Americans_ he thought, smiling bitterly as he ran his fingers through Alfred's now extremely greasy hair, _if only you would be more stubborn and wake up._

Leaning back into his chair again he looked out the window, watching as rain pattered against it.

He would wait, he decided. He would wake no matter how long it took, because this was America, once **his** little America. And if his government tried to stop him from thinking and spreading his thoughts of freedom and never ending energy well...They were in for a surprise.

_A large surprise indeed_ he decided as he once again laid his head down against America's bed, not caring that he would wake up sore and stiff. He would monitor him again. _After all,_ he thought, _even I had trouble getting him to stay quiet, didn't I?_

England fell asleep to that thought, letting his mind drift back to better days as he held America in his arms.

Even his government wouldn't be able to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This one will be a little short, but I'll add more when there is more information on congress. Thank you all for your kind reviews and support.**

* * *

A Drawback

October 16th 2013 

**England's POV**

England woke with a start, jerking his whole body back and almost falling out of his chair. _Where was he? What was going on? Where was America?_ One turn of a head confirmed it all as he glanced back at America in the bed, still as ever. His expression went from startled to morose, remembering what had happened the past fortnight. _So it was a dream.._he thought to himself with reluctance, settling back into the chair and ignoring how his body protested, still stiff from lying in such a position.

The past two weeks had been eventful, yet rather uneventful at the same time. Canada had visited every day for the first week, but his boss was annoyed at him constantly taking time off work and forbade him to visit America until he woke up. Canada, as much as he loved his brother, was currently not in a position to disagree with his boss with the current economy not being the best and so, albeit extremely reluctantly, went back to work. He still continued to ask for his condition every day though.

All of the nations were concerned with America's current state, visiting him when they had spare time, but some had been more concerned for England seeing as he refused to leave his bedside. The frog had even tried to get him away from the bedside to get some proper rest, but even then he refused.

Sighing, he turned his thoughts back to America. Two weeks. It had been two _weeks_ now with nothing from him, not even the twitch of a finger. As much as England was a rational man, he was anxious as the lack of sleep and America's current state caught up to him, his thoughts turning sour.

_What if he doesn't wake up? I'm sure congress can't stay like this forever...what if he's different when he wakes up? Will he still be the America I know? Oh lad, why can't you just wake up?_

A twitch.

England jerked again, his heart practically leaping out of his chest as he stared at America long and hard. He was positive he had seen him move, I just _know_ he did, England assured himself. Yet after 10 whole minutes of intense waiting, he leant back into his chair and sighed. The lack of sleep was definitely getting to him now he thought as he tried not to despair at the thought that his imagination would be far more appealing to him than reality.

A shift in the sheets.

Springing up again, England stood, making his way closer to the American's bedside. He was absolutely _positive_ he had just seen and heard America move. There was no way he could be going mad. Not now. Not over this.

"America?" He tried, his voice shaky from the emotion drenching his words and from back of use.

Nothing.

"America, lad?" He reiterated, pushing despite his luck.

Silence.

_Once more_ he decided, before he would admit that he was too tired to be monitoring him. So, in a high pitched voice, squeezed from the stress, putting all his hope into that once last word, he tried with all his might, not caring that tears were growing in his eyes.

"Alfred?"

And then a miracle happened.

For the first time in two whole weeks America opened his weary yet precious sky blue eyes and smiled, replying,

"Arthur?"

* * *

**America's POV**

It was silent. Not the type that you would experience if your house was empty as you revelled in the tranquillity. It was suffocating, yet so, so empty. If he thought hard enough, America believed that he would actually be able to move it. He had forgotten long ago how he came to be in this state, or how long he'd been in it. The only thing that his frazzled mind could remember at the moment was that everything had been so loud, and was now quiet.

As much as he hated all of the noise, there was a strange yearning deep within him to go back to it, even if it made his ears bleed till he went deaf and collapsed from blood loss. It was a sense of purpose, of feeling. Here, he was nothing.

After what had seemed like an eternity, the silence that crushed him so was slowly backing off, letting him think. It was happing so suddenly.

_Why is it disappearing? Why was it even here in the first place? What was I doing?_

_England._

That single thought rang out in his mind as sound seemed to be returning, like taking a drink of water after walking through the sahara desert for a thousand years.

England...that was a country right? Why was it so important?

He thought he heard the sound of metal against tile for a moment but it faded away too quickly as he let the issue drop.

_No, that isn't just England, he isn't just a country._

He? Land masses don't have gender, do they?

_I have to get back to him._

Get back to whom, where? Why do I have to go anywhere, isn't this what I want?

The sound appeared again, but was accompanied by another, like that of footsteps.

_He needs me. They need me._

Who needs me? Why? If anyone needed me, then why I am in such a state?!

_Government._

Government? What did they have to do with-

And then it hit him, like a ton of bricks. It felt as if his head was splitting as all of these memories raced through his head, but he continued on, with a purpose, with a reason. If not for himself, then for his people.

That's what America did, right?

"America?" A voice called out, dragging him back to consciousness.

Yes, he was America, he decided as he continued on, following the sound as he felt such heavy weights just slide off of his shoulders.

"America, lad?" It repeated, adding on such a familiar word for effect.

_I'm not a boy any more_ he thought as he let out an imaginary chuckle, pressing on harder and faster as he felt his environment return around him. He heard short beeps by his side, warmth over his legs and torso and something light and plastic on his mouth.

But most importantly, he felt something by his side. Yes, that person...the person he spent the most time with yet had the most arguments with. The person who knew him the most, even if he didn't ever voice it. The person who loved him so much, yet he had brushed him off, seemingly without a single care.

But he cared. He cared enough to come back.

"Alfred?" The voice asked, pinched and full of worry and seemingly false hope. He grinned in his head, and opened his eyes to the world around him.

_Yes_ he thought as he focused on the person leaning over to him, eyes puffy and red with tears and exhaustion. _That country, that person, __**his**__ big brother._

"Arthur?" He asked in a semi-curious tone, oblivious to the worry he had put him in.

And was enveloped in a hug.


End file.
